The present invention relates to component packs for the dispensing of various components via a dispenser, particularly to component packs employing a pair of film bags containing flowable compositions which are to be admixed when ejected from the dispenser, and more particularly to a component delivery system employing the pair of film bags.
Various compositions are packaged in tubular cartridges for use in caulking guns and other types of dispensing mechanisms. In some instances, the dispensing mechanisms will take two or more cartridges side-by-side so that the contents of the cartridges are dispensed simultaneously and admixed in a mixer as they flow towards the point of deposition. Typically, such cartridges have employed tubes of plastic, or coated or laminated paperboard, and the like. Moreover, the tubes generally have been filled through one end of the tube after which a closure is placed thereover. Using such side-by-side cartridges to dispense two components involves a substantial amount of waste and expense.
In recent years there has been considerable activity in cartridges comprising film bags within a cylindrical shell. Exemplary of such cartridges are those disclosed in Keller U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,510, and the several embodiments proposed by Konuma et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,066.
Although such cartridges have represented an improvement from the standpoint of ease of use, generally the structures have been relatively complicated to fabricate and relatively costly. Obtaining good seals between the bags and the face piece of the cartridge has been a problem. Filling of the film bags and their handling has often presented a problem in automated equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel film pack container for dispensing components which is relatively simple to fabricate easy to fill and relatively trouble free during the dispensing operation.
It is also an object to provide such a dispensing system which is relatively economical to fabricate and which permits dispensing of the contents at several different times.
Another object is to provide such a dispensing system which is readily adapted to different ratios of the components.
A further object is to provide a dispensing system which can be filled after assembly of the bags and the face plate.
A still further object is to provide a preferred method and mold for securing the face plate to the film bag.
Another object is to provide a flexible component delivery system utilizing film bags.